She's A Man Eater
by Sin Aralynnia
Summary: Kagome is a Senior executive to Higurashi Corp. Sesshomaru is a Senior executive to InuTashio Law Offices. In a strange business deal, the two collide. How will the event pan out?


1_Everybody look at me, me_

Kagome walked through the door to her office, senior executive at Higurashi Corp. The few people that were outside her door stopped to look at her. Her well trimmed black skirt swayed lightly when she walked, her pink pinstripe jacket matched well with her pink undershirt and skirt. Every movement demanded perfection, grace, and attention.

_I walk in the door you start screaming_

"Miss Kagome! The InuTashio executive asked to reschedule the meeting, he said something had come up and wished to move the meeting to Wednesday." Kagome looked at her secretary, Sango, the woman was nice, gentle, had always been kind towards her and was easy to talk to. She sighed. "Alright, tell him that I will meet him at 1:30 tomorrow for brunch at Le Café Ouvert, tell him if he is a minute late then I will have to invest in another company."

_Come on everybody whatcha here for?_

She walked into her office and was greeted with one of the junior executives, Miroku Hitachi, an old friend. "What are you doing in here?" she said a smile adorning her face. Miroku smiled in return. "I was actually waiting for your divine secretary to come in and tell me to leave." he smiled lecherously. I shook my head and sighed, I was surrounded by oddities.

_Move your body around like a nympho_

Just as Miroku finished speaking, Sango knocked lightly on the door. "Come in." Kagome said, glaring at Miroku, silently daring to lay a finger upon the woman. Sango came into the office and began to speak. "I contacted InuTashio Corp, they said their representative would be on time and not a half second later. Though, when I did mention the time, the man on the other line scoffed.. I did not take much offense to it, I just wished for you to know." Kagome nodded her head in recognition and looked down at the papers in front of her "EEP!" Kagome's eyes shot up from the paper to glare at Miroku. "What did I tell you.?" she ground out. Miroku smiled sheepishly before slowly backing out of the door. "I'm sorry." Kagome said to Sango, Sango smiled at her. "It's fine. He means well." they both giggled before Sango said goodbye and went back to her work.

_Everybody get your necks to crack around_

Kagome looked up from the 15th page of the contract to adjust her eyes at the time on the clock. It read 6:45. She sighed before stretching, today had been very long, she went through 5 contracts and a tax bill. Today was just not her day, though on a good note, she didn't have to go to the meeting today, so she had more time to read those dreaded things.

_All you crazy people come on jump around_

"Miss Kagome?" Sango said, peeking in the door. "Hm..?" she questioned the woman standing in her office door."Uhm.." she mumbled, twirling her fingers and blushing. "I would like to ask Miroku out Friday... But I don't know how to... go about it." Kagome smiled at her friend and secretary, she somehow knew this was going to happen at some point.

_I want to see you all on your knees, knees_

"I'll go talk to miroku, will you do me a favor, though?" she asked, fingering the rest of the contract. "I would like for you to finish reading this for me.." she gestured to the paper. Sango nodded and smiled, walked to her desk and stood beside Kagome. "Alright, off I am.." Sango giggled at her and sat down in her chair. Kagome left the room and walked down the long hallway and stopped at a door on the end. "Hitachi" printed in the name tag. She opened the door. "Hey Miroku." she said, interrupting his meditation session. He sighed and stood, turned off the radio that played the gentle melodies and smiled at his friend. "How would you like a date with Sango?" she asked him. He looked at her a moment before rushing to grab onto her leg. "Oh please please please please please please please please!" he pleaded like a child begging for a piece of candy. "God Miroku, GET OFF ME!" she cried as his hand went a little too close to her inner thigh.

_You either want to be with me, or be me!_

After she kicked miroku off, she adjusted her clothing. "This Friday, 7, don't be late, or I'll have your head" Miroku shrugged. "Not the one on your shoulders" He gulped and nodded furiously. Kagome laughed at him and walked out of the room quietly.

_And when she walks, she walks with passion_

Kagome walked into the restaurant, pulling her sunglasses from her face. She smiled devilishly at the sight of the silver haired man sitting at the table alone. He wore a black suit and had his long silver hair tied at the base of his neck, with a long piece of hair on each side of his face. The Tashio's were known for their silver hair and were easily recognized in large crowds. He was early, obviously they wanted the investment. "InuTashio Higurashi party, please?" she said to the door attendant. He motioned for her to follow. Sitting down at the opposite end of the table, she excused the man and looked at her future investment. "Mr. Tashio." she stated, giving him a smirk. Sesshomaru watched the Higurashi woman walk in, she demanded the floor and noticed several of the men staring as well. Her clothes were clean cut, but casual, he supposed she did not wish to make it too formal. Her black hair was in curls that framed her delicate face. She walked towards him, her personality in every step she took. She sat down in front of him. "Sesshomaru, if you don't mind, Mr. Tashio is my father's name." he smiled politely, reminding himself he had to be.

_when she talks, she talks like she can handle it_

"I will be paying for the meal." he stated. Kagome shrugged, oh well. "Business Sesshomaru, that's what we're here for. I want to know if your company is worth my investments. Your Lawyer Firm is growing, I want to know if we can support each other." Sesshomaru lifted a brow. "Our companies, I mean." she said in a sheepish grin. He inwardly chuckled. "I believe our company will support yours, as yours will ours." Kagome smiled at him. After they went over the legalities, they decided to order.

_when she asks for something, boy, she means it_

"I want the Demi poulet fermier a la broche" Kagome said as she looked over the menu. Sesshomaru was slightly surprised at her fluent french accent. He hopped that was good, because he decided to make the same thing.

_even if you never ever seen it_

_you doing anything to keep her by your side_

"Sesshomaru!" she said giggling as she grabbed him into a hug, it had been a week since she had seen him last, and two years since they first met. The business deal went off in a big boom. Kagome was brought into the firm for a week and a half after the deal to get to know all of the employees. Sesshomaru asked her out soon after. "My god, I've missed you!" she giggled out as she released him from her hug. Sesshomaru smiled at her, his eyes glistening. "I want to talk to you about something." Kagome looked at him oddly for a moment, then smiled and nodded. "Go ahead." Sesshomaru took a breathe and pulled a small box from his pocket. "I would like you to accept this.." He gently took her hands and had them cup the small box. She looked up from her hands to his face. "Sessh.. Is this..?" she questioned lightly, opening the box. He chuckled "Yeah, it is." The ring was white gold, with diamonds alining the band, at the top was a pink gem.

_because she said she love you, love you long time!_

"YES!" she screamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She giggled as she finally calmed herself. Looking at Sesshomaru, she smiled, he smiled in return. "I love you." she said as she placed her head against his chest. He wrapped her arms around her and smiled. "And I you, Koi."


End file.
